The Doctor on the Satellite of Love
by zephtastic
Summary: 10th Doctor finds himself on the SoL completely gobsmacked. DOCTOR WHO/MYSTERY SCIENCE THEATRE 3000 CROSSOVER


"So let me get this straight," the Doctor says, his hand rising to give the air a good firm chop with his hand.

"Alright," Mike agrees reasonably.

"You're stuck," the Doctor pauses and looks for agreement, which Mike gave with a nod. "On a satellite made apparently from love-"

"Ironic love," Tom Servo interjects with a cheeky swing of his small arms.

"On a satellite made apparently from ironic love," the Doctor corrects immediately. "Where you are caught in an endless chase and forced to watch bad, nearly ancient human movies everyday."

"Well, when you put it that way," Crow laughs, "it sounds almost as bad as it actually is!"

"How do you eat? Or survive in any form or way?"

"Teevee magic!" Tom Servo and Crow, well, crow. Mike just looks amused before giving the Doctor a shrug of his shoulders.

"We just have food and..survival," Mike says although it sounds more like a suggestion than an actual answer, like he's not to sure of it himself. "It's kind of fun in an..."

"In an institutionalized way," Tom Servo finishes with glee.

"I see," the Doctor says and noticeably leans back from them, eying them each with equal concern. "Who is it you're caught in an endless chase with, exactly?"

"Pearl," Mike answers.

There's a pause. A pause where everyone looks around at each other, completely confused by the presence of the pause. The pause hangs around another minute or two before the Doctor's expression finally catches on with Mike and the man smiles, and laughs. The pause takes its leave.

"Oh, she's a crazy gal who wants to rule the world," he finally says, much to everyone's relief. "Not entirely sure why about that whole chasing us thing or what it has to do with ruling the world anymore."

"I'm pretty sure she told us once," Crow supplies with what might be a shrug. It's an implied shrug anyway. Since, technically, the Doctor is sure that Crow's golden shoulders are welded in such a manner that they aren't there for much more than holding his arm sockets. Who ever his inventor might have been, they never thought Crow would have the need to shrug. Poor planning on their part.

"Yesssaah, well," the Doctor kind of says, his speech slowing down as he thinks over just what he's learned. Pearl, a "crazy gal," who wants to rule "the world" chasing a man who is trapped in a satellite with four robots, give or take a few nanobots, across the universe and forcing them to watch abortions of movies. Seems rather harmless to him. "I guess I'll be going then."

"So soon?" Mike asks and looks kind of put out by this development. The Doctor feels kind of bad about it. Obviously, Mike hasn't had much human contact as of late. "I mean, wait." He looks up, eyebrows furrowed. "How the heck did you get here anyway?"

Tom Servo gives an erratic twirl, head swiveling between Mike, Crow, the Doctor and then back again. "You're right!" the little red robot exclaims. "How did we not even think to ask that in the first place!"

"Classic blunder," Crow, this time, unhelpfully supplies. He seems rather amused more than anything, yellow eyes making telltale clacking sounds as they move in their socket, following the same circuit as Tom.

"He came in through the cargo bay," the whinnied, not-quite female sounding dulcet of Gypsy. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"You're right," Mike frowns at the Doctor, bemused. "I think we should be the ones asking the questions here, Doctor."

"Yeah!" the robots coursed.

"And that's my cue," the Doctor says hastily, backing up as he spoke and palms held out in front of him. Mike and the robots stay where they are, completely unsure of what they should do to stop the strange British man from leaving anyway. This is from three parts laziness and two parts pure stupidity. "You all have a great day! Goodbye!"

"Bye!" Tom called after the Doctor before swiveling around in an excited flail of his accordion limbs. "Who the hell was that weirdo anyway?"

The Doctor pauses. "I am still here actually."

Mike cough awkwardly. "Yeah, uh, goodbye. You have...a great day, too?"

Behind the lanky Brit the cargo door slides shut with a hint of finality. It is soon followed by the strangest of sounds that is both abrasive and somehow still inspires the heart to soar with the desire for adventure. Mike can only stare at the doors and listen to the sound in silence. He isn't quite sure what just happened, honestly.

Crow is the first to break the silence. A heavy sigh falls from his gold mouth. "Too bad Pearl never sends us any Doctor Who to watch."

Mike scoffs. "That show is way too good for the trash that...that..." his mouth drops open, eyes wide.

END


End file.
